Stuck
by Riddle Payne
Summary: The war is over and everyone has moved on, except Ron. However, the ministries reincarnation of the slave act forces Ron into being the reluctant owner of his Hogwarts enemy. Will Draco Malfoy be exactly what he needed? Or the biggest regret of his life? Warnings: M/M, Slavery, violence, non-con (flashbacks), offensive language. I do not own anything This is a Ron/Draco story
1. Chapter 1

Title: Stuck  
Rating: M  
Warning: Will be M in the future. Please do not read if you are uncomfortable with slavery, sexual scenes/situations, offensive language, violence/rape (flashbacks). This is an M/M story, meaning a homosexual relationship. If you are uncomfortable with that (you're missing out on awesome romance) please do not read! Thanks :)  
Disclaimer: These characters are the property of J.K. Rowling, a brilliant mind. I own nothing * sob *

*AN: I attempted to write a fanfic four years ago and failed miserably. I am now trying again so lets view this as my first time. I appreciate any constructive criticism. Even if it's just to tell me I missed a spelling or made a grammatical error. Do let me know! This story is not loyal to the seventh book or the movies! I mean obviously…it's M/M.

**Prologue:**

Of course they had talked about the end of war. Fantasized about how it would be. What the wizarding world would be like when it was all over, what their lives would be like. Made plans. That had always felt wrong to Ron. He'd hated sitting there in their tent talking about the future. Hated curling up with Hermione only to talk about their future "after the war".

How could they make plans for something so uncertain? How could they lie to themselves like that? But in the end he couldn't help himself. Things were so bleak, they were in so much pain and the days it seemed like they wouldn't survive the war only increased. He'd needed the distraction. He'd needed the happy fantasies. Only problem was he'd started to believe in them.

Ron Weasley was a simple-minded person. He wasn't the smartest of the three or the cleverest. His upbringing had left him easily satisfied. His taste was far from extravagant. That just came from growing up in limited means. He learned long ago that it was useless to long for things so far from your reach. Sure he got jealous. It was hard to have friends who didn't realize just how much they had but for the most part he was happy with what his parents were able to provide for him, for the most part. He had more than enough love in his life to make up for the things he lacked.

Unfortunately, his simple nature had made him gullible. Tell him something, promise it was true and he believed you. A character trait his older brothers abused since his infancy. He was quick to trust. So when Hermione promised they would be together after the war, that they'd get married and live happily ever after he had thought she meant it. He'd believed it would be so.

He wasn't sure if it was the post traumatic stress, the nightmares, the cold sweats, the uncontrollable rage, or the sorrow of loosing his brother that had left him blind to Hermione's changing behavior. She had been there for him through the funeral as much as she could be with her own grief of loosing her parents. They were still alive but to them she had never existed and after the war that reality hit Hermione hard in the heart. She'd pulled away. They fought. He more and more annoyed her. Just being in the same room rubbed her the wrong way until she finally snapped.

She'd taken him out into the garden, behind the Burrow, and told him she couldn't do it anymore. Too much had changed. They hadn't really thought this would work had they? She had laughed as she asked him that. As if the thought was so preposterous now. All Ron could think was, "I had."

As quickly as their romance blossomed it died and before Ron knew it everyone else had picked up and moved on with their lives. They'd found jobs and lovers, had kids and bought homes. Even Harry. They were living again and Ron? Ron was stuck in the dirt of the garden where Hermione had dumped him. Stuck right on the line that separated the past and the future. Unable to move forward or back he was waiting for something or someone to come and pull him free.

**Chapter 1**

They hadn't told him why he was being summoned when they sent the owl. All Ron had known was that they had been unable to reach his brother George and he was to report to the Ministry of Magic as soon as possible; there he would be provided with all the information he needed. Now he thought he should have known it would be something like this. The gigantic ominous owl and the dark purple scrawl of the Minister himself were only the first clues. When he got there he was met by an elderly ministry official named Mr. Cornwall, who proceeded to do the fawning and fussing that was now the standard treatment of the "Golden Trio".

He was then led to the elevators and down into the dungeons where prisoners waited for their trials. Every time he tried to ask what this visit was about the official dodged the question by saying all would be explained shortly. He had placed Ron at an ornate marble table in the middle of a luxurious room off the main hall. Ron had not been to this part of the Ministry since the trials of the Death Eaters at the end of the war.

"Mr. Weasley? Do you understand what I am telling you? Since your brother cannot be reached you have been selected, due to the events that occurred during the war and your previous relationship to the aforementioned prisoner. If you would be so kind as to sign here as a statement of your consent?" Ron blinked staring down at the wrinkled bony hand that was directing him to a blank line at the bottom of a long contract.

Ron heard him but he felt as though his brain was trying to move through sludge. Of course he knew about the enslavement clause of Azkaban but it was a harsh punishment long forgotten and never used. It was ancient magical history. It had become a thing of legend, of horror stories and a secret shame for the families that had once been a part of it. Nobody had slaves anymore.

_Was that true? _It had been a long time since he'd left the joke shop. He had been so focused on George the last few months that it was all too possible that he'd completely missed the reincarnation of the Slave Act. Ron couldn't help but wonder if Harry knew that the ministry was doing this. Had they brought it back specifically for war criminals? His father had once told him that muggles had owned slaves in their history but that wizarding slavery has been much worse. Masters not only controlled the slave's body but their magic as well. They could allow their slaves to use it freely, limit it, or strip them of it all together with a simple thought but the slave's magic was permanently tied to their master. They had complete freedom to do what ever they wanted to their slaves. There were no laws to keep owners in check or to protect the slave. He remembered looking at an old book that had pictures of the tortures slaves had been made to endure for the fun of their masters. Just the thought made his skin crawl.

Ron looked over the document Mr. Cornwall had placed in front of him again. At the top in loopy writing it read, "Indentured Servitude papers for one, Draconis Lucius Malfoy."

Malfoy's papers, his freedom; it was a binding magical contract that would connect him to his owner. In it was clause after clause to keep him in line. One in particular would cause his throat to slit if he tried to run away, ventured to far without permission, or attempted to harm his master without the master's consent. _They were going to subject Draco Malfoy to this?_ He could hardly imagine it. The ferret in chains had been a strange enough sight at his trial but a slave? The aristocratic boy and his arrogant manners, he'd never survive. _Oh Merlin what do I do?_ This went against everything he believed in. Ron would not wish wizard slavery or slavery in general on his worst enemy and here he was faced with exactly that. Sure it was the perfect revenge for all the horrible things Malfoy had ever said about his family, for everything Malfoy had done. Malfoy would now be lower than any Weasley ever was but slavery was wrong. Ron wished he'd bothered to contact Harry or Hermione.

Sensing his hesitation the ministry wizard rested his hand on Ron's forearm, "This is a choice Mr. Weasley. There are many, in these times, that are uncomfortable with the idea of slavery or having a slave in their home. If you wish not to accept him that is fine and we shall place him with another more suitable master." The Cornwall wheezed.

Ron looked up startled, "Wha? Wh-who would he go to? May I know?" he asked glancing down again, distractedly flipping through the contract one more time. He'd already read it five times.

"Well of course to another family that was slighted by the Malfoys. We believe it is proper retribution that those harmed by the Malfoys get at least a little compensation through the final remaining Malfoy." _Such an outdated way of thinking, to punish the child for the faults of the parent _he thought_._ Ron had grown quite a bit since the end of the war. It's hard to remain a child after going through what they endured and seeing all the things they had seen. It had been at Draco's trial that he truly felt something in him shift. Watching the mere shadow of his childhood rival take the stand and remain silent as he was tried and sentenced.

Much to Ron's surprise he had found it unfair. Draco was his age; he was so young, the youngest death eater to take the mark, a bloody child. They should have let him go on the grounds that he was a juvenile. Much older and darker wizards had been released on worse charges. It hadn't been until much later that he learned Draco had made a deal for his mother's sake she remained free from Azkaban in exchange for his incarceration._ The final remaining Malfoy?_ So Narcissa had passed. She had been unwell at the trials. The end of the war, the execution of her husband and the incarceration of her son had left her extremely fragile. Ron was not at all surprised to hear she had not survived.

_But what kind of family would they be? What if they were awful and abused their rights as his owner._ Ron was suddenly struck with the image of the Draco from their sixth year, thin and stressed lying broken and bloody on the floor. Abused in everyway. His stomach churned. _Wouldn't that be my fault? _He'd have had the chance to prevent it. The chance was right now. What could he do?_ There were ways around this. There had to be. _He could find loopholes with Hermione's help and provide Malfoy with the most normal life he could possibly grasp given the circumstance, and his conscience would be clear.

"I'll do it" He choked.

"Excellent! Simply sign on the indicated lines and we will fetch him for the naming ceremony. It's not nearly as flashy as it sounds." Cornwall said handing over a large green quill.

"The naming ceremony?" Ron asked.

"Yes a slave does not keep their former identity unless the owner wants them too." Cornwall motioned to two Aurors that had been present at the meeting. They left the room. "Once the binding process is complete he is no longer "Draco Malfoy" but your slave to be called what ever you wish him to be called. It's quite simply, he will kneel before you, you will place the collar around his neck and when they ask you for his name say what ever it is you wish him to be called by others. Anything at all."

"Oh" Ron said clearing his throat. His hand shook as he took up the quill. There was no ink. He would be signing in blood. " Don't worry if you wish to change it later you can, as well as the collar. This," he pulled out a black metal band, "is simply standard issue. Now just sign here and here and he's all yours."

Signing that contract was a moment he would never forget. The sting of the quill drawing his blood magically to its tip, the way his W was slightly smudged by the quake in his fingers, the feel of Cornwall sliding the contract from beneath his hand when he was finished. Cornwall stood and gathered up the contract. "Now I will say my goodbyes, the guards will take it from here my boy. The ministry wishes you the best and hopes that this small token will remind you of what we have done for you. We thank you for your services rendered to your country." With a flourishing bow the contract and official were gone.

Ron waited. _What have I done? Small Token? Is that what the ministry considers one life? A small token._ His thoughts were interrupted by the return of the guards leading in the Malfoy Heir. Or what was left of him. They thrust him forward and onto his knees. Heavy chains bound his ankles and wrists; his blond hair was unkempt, matted, and dull. It was longer than it had been at the trial and fell in his face. He was skinnier then he had ever seen him. His bones jutted out of his skin, his cheeks were hallowed and there were bruises scattered all over his body disappearing under the ragged robes he wore. He looked as if he had been roughened up regularly. However, much to Ron's relief, his signature sneer was still in place.

He said nothing as the guards forced his head up too look at Ron. It was necessary that the slave lock eyes with their owner as they were collared. Ron clenched his jaw and steeled himself for what was to come. He would not let Malfoy see just how uncomfortable he was with all of this. The head guard picked the thin black metal band and handed it to him. Taking the collar in hand Ron approached stopping just close enough, "be sure to say your full name. Just repeat after me eh?" The larger of the guards said in a gruff voice. Ron did as he was told.

"I, Ronald Billius Weasley, take you as my slave, signified by this collar. I name you Dray," he coughed "Draco Lucius Malfoy." He snapped the collar and felt it seal. Malfoy would have felt it too. It felt like a build up of electricity, as if a lightning bolt was about to crack through the room. His hair stood on end and a rushing sensation hit him square in the chest, the connection of their magic. Malfoy swayed ever so slightly on his knees. Probably under the weight of the restrictions now placed on him. If it hurt him he showed no signs. His face remained his ever-impassive mask.

"There it's done. 'E's all yours you can take 'im 'ome" The guard said and the chains fell away from Malfoy disappearing. Ron stood there unsure what to do. He was in shock. Slowly Malfoy's sneer returned. Steele grey stuck on sky blue.

"Well? Now what, _Master_?" Malfoy drawled.

*** I promise not to abandon this story! But I do have a life so updates may be slow (I'm not talking like five months slow). Have no fear I know how it feels when a story goes un-updated. Talk about painful. It's like every time I favorite a story the author decides never to finish it T_T. Hope you guys like it!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Draco Malfoy lay on his side pressing his face against the cool stone of the cell. His eyes closed he inhaled slowly trying to ease the pain of in his ribs. He had tried to move around, get up and stretch but he couldn't. He hadn't realized he was in such a weak condition but even sitting up was difficult and he found he'd simply slide back to the ground after a couple minutes.

When the guards had told him he was being transferred into slavery he'd thought it was a bad joke. Slavery didn't exist any more and even if it did he only had five more months before his sentence was up. Slavery was for life they couldn't just change his sentence. So he'd forgotten it. Pushed it aside as a dumb joke from an even dumber guard. He'd been wrong. They'd pulled him from Azkaban without so much as a warning. When he tried to gather his sparse belongings the guards had knocked them form his hands. He wouldn't need them where he was going. _Where he was going?_

The guards took him to the port key that connected Azkaban to the Ministry for the transportation of criminals. No one told Draco why he was being moved. He was placed in a holding cell off the side of the Ministry courtrooms. The cell was dark and damp, kept this way to frighten offenders. There was nowhere to sit, only the cold stone of the four walls. That was where he was now. Lying on the floor. Draco couldn't say how long he'd been in there but six different servings of gruel made him think it had been either two or three days.

Facing away from the door he traced his fingers along the curved edges of the stone. _They weren't joking. That has to be why I'm here_. Draco thought. He needed to come up with a plan. Slaves lived hard, horrible lives. Or they used to. He would need to get and stay on his _Master's_ good side. Draco recoiled at the thought. He no longer thought of himself as the high a mighty Malfoy heir he once now his only interest was survival. He would live and stay alive the best he could. If that meant degrading or lowering himself, well he figured he couldn't fall much farther then he already had. If Draco was honest with himself, though he rarely ever was, he was terrified. His body quacked but he told himself it was just the cold.

Closing his eyes he let his thoughts wander. Whenever things were hard or he was sad he'd go back to one particular memory, flashes of green eyes and messy black hair. Bodies pressed together in a small nook behind a tapestry. Draco was pulled from his daydream by the cell door opening and light filling the room. Carefully and with great difficulty he pulled himself into a seated position. Leaning against the wall he pulled one leg into him, his arm wrapped around his ribcage the other came up to shade his eyes from the bright light. An elderly man, with wrinkled hands, a charming face and suspicious eyes entered the room. He lifted the hem of his robes as he did so to keep them from touching the dirty floor and crinkled his nose, as he smelled the air. If must have smelled foul. Draco was sure he did at least. It had been weeks since he'd been allowed to bathe.

"Mister Malfoy," The ministry official said a gracious smile spreading across his face but not reaching his eyes, "I am Mr. Cornwall the overseer of your case and the official in charge of your safe and speedy transfer into servitude." Draco kept his face blank. _Servitude? Is that what they're calling it?_ He watched as Mr. Cornwall pulled out his wand and transfigured a large wooden chair out of Draco's dinner bowl. Taking a seat he pulled a small square from his pocket, which he enlarged. It was a large file that he opened across his lap.

Looking back at Draco he said mockingly, "ah-ah-ah" He waved his wand the way a parent would wave a finger at a child. "Now don't get any ideas. This room is charmed to keep you from moving. You may not have noticed given your condition but you cannot walk in here. Or perhaps you did notice that feeling of extreme pressure. Either way you will not get this wand from me. So don't get any ideas." He leered at Draco clearly enjoying this, "Now to business. You were tried and convicted of war crimes, the crime of being a Death Eater, of carrying the Dark Mark, of associating with convicted criminals, aiding and abetting, being an accomplice to murder and being a sympathizer of He-who-shall-not-be-named's cause. However, due to your age at the time, you were only…..ah yes 17, resulted in the dismissal of most of your charges. So how is it you've been with us for the past four and a half years?"

Draco clenched his jaw. He would not give this man the satisfaction of seeing him react the official smiled at him, "Oh yes your mother. You made a deal did you not? To serve an extra three years in her stead? She wasn't exactly on our top priorities list I will tell you. Poor thing was practically bullied into serving the dark lord by your father. In my own opinion that is practically abuse. Poor mummy." He simpered no sign of real sympathy anywhere in his voice or manners. He was trying to get a rise out of Draco but if he thought this was the first time someone had tried to use his mother against him he was wrong. Draco was used to having to defend her and even more accustomed to being unable to do so. Draco met the official's gaze with a defiant look. Cornwall's face twitched.

Sitting up straighter in his chair he continued, "Being the son of a pureblood family I am sure you are aware of the ancient custom of wizard slavery, yes?" Draco tensed. _Of course I know it, every pureblood family knows of it._ Draco knew more than he wished to know about wizard slavery. In fact it had been one of his father's favorite things. He had often pulled ancient texts from their library, full of horrifying images and spread them out for Draco to see, "Look Draco," He had said pleasure filling his voice, "this is what we shall do to the muggle, mudbloods, squibs and muggle lovers. They'll be slaves just like this. We'll put them back in their place, back where they belong. This my son is what complete control looks like."

The pictures had given Draco nightmares. People with their necks slit by an invisible force, women and men tortured by their masters thoughts, humans being used as furniture. Rape. He knew that long ago the Ministry had been in charge of the slave trade. They had taken it over, constructed a contract process, and filtered the business so that it ran through the Ministry and ultimately made the Ministry and the right people filthy rich.

Cornwall watched him an evil smile spreading across his face. "Of course you do. The Malfoy family had one of the largest slave estates in all of Britain. Your ancestors were known for being particularly cruel to their slaves. Did you know? Well perhaps you wouldn't. It's not exactly something someone would boast about. Personally I think this is a bit of poetic justice, maybe you'll agree. You see I bring this up because the Ministry has decided that the only real way for people _like you_ to pay back the debt they owe to the families they injured is for you to become slaves yourselves." Draco's reserve faltered, he flinched so violently that there was no way Cornwall didn't notice,

"Ah, yeeees" he said amusement growing in his voice, "Yes that's right my boy you're here to be given to a deserving family. You will be made a slave and you will serve them for the rest of your life." Cornwall held up a hand, "Before you speak you should know that there is no way to appeal this, there's no way for you to negotiate your way out, and no one will help you. You will be given as a slave tomorrow as a gift from the Ministry. You're new master will take you home and, "Cornwall stood and walked across the cell. Bending down he placed a hand on top of Draco's head. He leaned into his ear and whispered, "then your master will do _whatever_ he wants with you. Do you understand? Anything at all and do you know what you will do my boy?" His gaze met Draco's a mocking pout shaping his lips, shaking his head he said, "Nothing because there's nothing you can do!" Cornwall's evil grin appeared again. He ruffled Draco's hair then ran his fingers down his cheek, "Oh if you were coming home with me my boy, I know what I'd do to you." He said his voice low and full of lust. Draco pressed himself further into the wall. Cornwall's breath was foul and close up Draco could see his pearly white teeth jutted from sickly black and green gums.

Cornwall stood smoothing out his robes, "You may speak now. Do you have any questions?" Draco cleared his throat getting control of his voice, "I only have five months left and…"

"That is of little consequence. During an incarceration the Ministry is able and allowed to sign a prisoner into slavery at any point of their sentence. A day before your release or the day you are imprisoned makes no difference to us." He chuckled. Draco glared at him, "then perhaps you could be so kind as to tell me who it is I'm being so graciously given too?" He said with pique. Cornwall was gathering his things, shrinking the file and transfiguring the chair back into a bowl.

"Oh you're going to a very deserving family. You Mr. Malfoy are being offered to the Weasleys. Our original intended recipient did not respond to our letters. We moved on to the second choice. Their youngest son Ronald will be picking you up tomorrow. Enjoy your final night of _freedom_." Cornwall laughed slamming the cell door behind him.

When Cornwall was gone Draco slid back down to the floor. It had taken all his strength to remain upright. _Ron Weasley, Ron fucking Weasley. The bloody Weasel. _Of course it would be him. Draco didn't know if he should be happy or devastated. He had wondered how this situation could be anymore embarrassing and this was it. He could think of nothing more humiliating than having to be the slave of the Weasley family. He would have to bow and bend to Ron. _RON!_ Then there was the fact that of the Golden Trio Ron hated him the most. How was he supposed to get on Ron's good side?

He sighed tracing the stones again. At least the Weasley's were not the type to torture. He knew Ron was straight, he'd been with that Brown girl and Granger hadn't he? So maybe he wouldn't use Draco in the way he was sure Cornwall would. If the worst Ron would do was rough him up and humiliate him then Draco felt his situation wasn't so bad. That made him laugh; _you know you live a great life when being beaten isn't so bad,_ he thought. His laughter caught in his throat as tears he wouldn't acknowledge filling his eyes. Coughing he rolled over to sleep.

Draco awoke to two large guards locking chains around his wrists and ankles. Half carrying him half dragging him from the cell the larger one said, "Come on you. 'E's 'ere and 'e's signed. Once we put the collar on yah, you're out of our 'ands." Draco fought to gain his footing so he could walk. He would not let Ron see how weak he was; he would not let him pity him. Fixing his signature sneer in place he followed the guards through the halls. The guards led him to a large ornate room of the side of the main hall. Entering the room Draco stumbled slightly when he saw him. _That was Weasley?_

Sitting at a large table in the middle of the room was no doubt Ron Weasley but a much larger version. Seeing them enter Ron stood. Malfoy stared at him. He was at least 195 cm and he looked strong. His arms were long and lean; his chest was strong and built. His red hair was the same shaggy style it had been in school but his face was less round and his jaw more defined. How had this happened? He'd been so stocky in school. Draco cringed inside. Did Ron have to look so good when he looked so terrible? Draco knew he was tiny. He'd been starved for years now. Any muscle he's had was gone, his bones jutted from his body which was covered in bruises. _ As if this wasn't bad enough._ Draco had taken a great deal of pride in being more attractive then the redhead. Now it seemed the shoe was on the other foot.

He looked away as the guards led him over to Weasley. With more force than necessary they shoved him to his knees. One of the guards grabbed his chin and forced him to look up at Ron. The other handed Ron a black metal band. The collar. He saw Ron's jaw clench. He looked ill. "Be sure to say your full name. Just repeat after me eh?" Ron nodded. Staring up into Ron's eyes he watched his face blank as he said, "I, Ronald Billius Weasley, " _This is it. _"Take you as my slave," _Bloody hell this is happening. Fuck this is happening, _"signified by this collar" _No! Stop! _"I name you Dray," Ron faltered and coughed. _What was that?_ "Draco Lucius Malfoy." _He's letting me keep my name? Like he's the good guy here. Fuck this and fuck him._ That's when the collar snapped shut around his neck. Suddenly an invisible force hit Draco, his whole body felt like it was engulfed in flames and his mouth went dry. Sharp pinpricks poked every inch of him. His head swam, his eyes blurred. His skull erupted in pain. As quickly as it started it stopped and all Draco was left with was an immense sense of loss. It was as if something very important was missing. If felt like a giant hole had formed in his chest where his magic used to sit. _That's right. The connection. He has my magic now._He felt his heart clench and his throat tighten. It was done. He was a slave. He had been so close to freedom and now it would never be his.

Silently commending himself for not letting the pain of what just happened show on his face Malfoy steeled his nerves. Ron looked disgusted with the situation. That pleased Draco. _I will not make this easy for you,_ he thought. Meeting Ron's gaze he sneered, "Well? What now,_ Master_?"

* * *

_*(RPOV__)*_

Before the pair left Draco was seen by a ministry medi-wizard who healed his more serious injuries and his clothing from his trial was returned to him. Despite how thin he had been when he was sentenced his suit hung from his body a good two sizes too large. Ron had a tendency to cringe whenever he looked at him. Despite their poverty Molly Weasley had never allowed her children to starve. Malfoy looked so frail Ron was sure he'd break at the softest of touches.

They flooed back to Ron's flat in muggle London, it was small, cheap and close to Diagon Alley. There the awkwardness of their situation was so strong, that you could cut it with a knife. Standing in front of the small fireplace, Ron once again, found him self at a loss of what to do. _I really didn't think this through_, Ron thought. He shifted uncomfortably, running his fingers through his hair, "Well then Malfoy this is home sweet home." He said.

Malfoy looked around his lip curling up in distaste, "My my, you have made your way up in the world. What an improvement to your previous situation," he drawled condescendingly. Ron felt that familiar fire build in his stomach. He struggled to quell it. "Yeah right. Look through there's the kitchen, down that hall's the bedrooms, you can have the one on the left, and then the toilet's that way as well." He finished his mini-tour with an unenthusiastic flourish of his hand. Dropping it to his side as he realized just how small his home was.

There was a small sitting room and a small but spacious kitchen. It had everything he needed but being able to give Malfoy a tour without leaving the sitting room made having a slave seem all the more ridiculous. _What do I need a slave for?_ There was hardly any cleaning and that was done by magic. Being waited on and served had always left him feeling on edge. Slaves were meant for large families with grand estates and Malfoy knew it.

"It's not much but I like….. What?" he asked, startled by Malfoy's confused expression. "My room?" Malfoy asked his brow furrowed as if he was expecting it to be a joke. "Well yeah, I mean where else would you sleep?" Ron asked as if he thought the answer was obvious. Malfoy frowned at him. He opened his mouth to say something then halted. Shaking his head he looked back down the hallway. Ron shrugged making his way into the kitchen. Fetching the kettle and filling it with water he called, "Right well, look I don't know how else to say this but you look and smell like shite. If you want to take a shower I'll find you something else you can put on." Ron waited for a typical nasty response but to his surprise no response came, when he looked down the hall he saw Malfoy disappear into the bathroom.

Ron was just settling down to a cup of tea when Malfoy reappeared. He was not clean, in fact he was still in his old clothing and very much unwashed. He stood in front of Ron expectantly, "Er, is there a problem?" Ron asked. Maybe the idiot couldn't get the water to work. _Does he even know how to use a muggle shower?_ _It's not like it's much different from Hogwarts but you never know. _Malfoy shifted and huffed, "Are you really that thick?" Ron's eyebrows shot up, "What?" he asked incredulously. Malfoy crossed his arms, "You need to give me permission to use your things. Until you do I am unable to use them." He said with a sneer. Ron's mouth fell open, "Seriously?"

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Yes seriously. Do you not even know what it means to be a," He cleared his throat, "_slave,_" the word dripped with disgust, "owner?" Ron ignored the insult and took this new information in. Leaning back in his chair he asked, "What do you mean you're not able?" Malfoy's mouth twitched his eyes blazed. Ron could always tell when Draco was on the verge of snapping. In school he had loved to make Malfoy flip. Even now he still found Malfoy's need to remain in control at all times amusing. "I mean I am not able to use them." Ron raised an eyebrow, "You mean physically you can't even pick them up?" "Not with the intention of using them for myself." The blond said through gritted teeth.

"Huh" Ron crossed his arms thinking. He was sort of enjoying pissing Malfoy off like this. He pictured Malfoy in the bathroom leaning into an invisible force and flailing about while he tried to pick up the shampoo. It made his snort in amusement. However that feeling quickly left him as he noticed the slight quake to Malfoy's body, his clenched fist, and tight jaw. He was desperately trying to appear passive but it wasn't working. Then Ron understood. Malfoy needed Ron to allow him to use even the most basic of things. If Ron were right Malfoy would even have to ask permission to go to the bathroom. This was a way that Ron could humiliate him. He wasn't angry he was afraid. Afraid that Ron would abuse this power over him. He was afraid of Ron.

Ron shot up in his seat; sure he'd wanted to scare Malfoy before. Back in school he would have done anything to frighten the pompous git but now in their situation the fact that Malfoy was afraid of him made him feel dirty. This was too real for him, too much responsibility. "Malfoy I give you permission to use anything in this flat for your own purposes…. er indefinitely, or I mean, until I say otherwise. That is you can use my things. My things are your things, yes right. So yeah go ahead and you know just go bathe." He finished lamely. Once again Ron Malfoy frowned at him suspiciously then he left. _Bloody hell he needs my permission for everything. _The more Ron thought about their situation the more he realized he couldn't put it off. He needed to talk to Malfoy. Draco clearly thought that Ron was going to take advantage of his position. He didn't know how but he needed to convince him that his intentions were, if not totally pure, at least honorable.

An hour later a man emerged from the bathroom looking much more like the Malfoy from Hogwarts than the Malfoy from Azkaban. He had shaved, washed away the grime, cleaned his hair and even clipped his fingernails. He wore the clothing Ron had provided. He practically swam in a pair of Ron's sweats and a large white t-shirt. Ron was sitting on his couch watching his television, his favorite muggle toy, glancing at Malfoy he said, "Isn't that better?" Malfoy said nothing, he simply stood by the couch staring in aw at the T.V. Ron looked at him, "haven't ever seen one of these before eh?" Malfoy said nothing. _He sure isn't going to make this easy._ A large rumble from Malfoy's stomach broke the silence. He looked startled by it."Er, are you hungry? I've made some pasta. Do you want some?" Looking at him Malfoy nodded slowly, remaining silent. He made to head into the kitchen but Ron passed by him and began making him a plate. "Here" he said setting it down at the kitchen table.

Draco hesitated then sat. Arching an elegant eyebrow he examined his plate, "You call this food?" he asked lifting a fork full and letting it plop back to the plate. Ron made his way from the stove with his own plate, "Just eat it." He sighed as he sat across from the blonde. He wanted to get through this civilly. This was the longest Malfoy and him had gone without trying to kill each other. If they were going to live together they needed to keep it up. Poking at his food he figured, _no time like the present. _"Look Malfoy, I think we need to talk. If that's alright with you." Malfoy looked at him. He sneered, "It doesn't matter if it's alright with me anymore. Or have you forgotten, _Master Weasel._" He said with spite.

Ron wasn't a red head or a Weasley for nothing, he had a temper and it was short. He felt the flames of an all too familiar fire begin to creep up his back. He was starting to remember why he had hated Malfoy so much. The man was insufferable. "Don't call me that." He said clenching his fork. He had decided he absolutely hated that word. No one should be the master of someone else. It was wrong. "What _Weasel_?" Malfoy asked innocently taking a bite of his food. He chewed slowly and steadily met Ron's gaze. "No, _Master,_ don't call me that. If you want to call me something call me Weasley or Ron but don't call me Master, unless you want to." Ron added that on at the end, half as a jab at Malfoy, as if he'd ever actually want to call Ron that, but half to keep it from sounding like an order. He found himself very aware how everything he was saying would end up dictating how Malfoy was able to act if he didn't alter his language.

The suspicious expression was back, "Alright." Malfoy said slowly setting his fork down again. Quelling his anger Ron continued, "It's important that you understand that I didn't sign that contract with the intention of treating you like a slave. I think slavery is wrong and no matter how much might…dislike you. I don't think you deserve this." He watched as something flittered across Malfoy's face. _What was that?_ It looked a little like hope. Ron faltered a little but kept going.

"What's done is done. For now we're stuck together so the best we can do is try to get along." Malfoy cocked his head, "For now?" he asked frowning. "Well yeah, I mean until we can find a way out of this. I mean a way to get _you_ out of slavery that is. Until we can do that I think the best thing we can do is try to put Hogwarts behind us. I want to help you have a sort of normal life. I'm not saying we have to be best mates or anything but being mates would be better than this." He said motioning between the two of them. Malfoy was staring at him as if he'd grown another head.

"You want to help me get my freedom?" Ron nodded, "that's why I signed the contract. I figured you were better off with me than anyone else." He looked back up at Malfoy. "Why?" Ron made an exasperated noise. "Does it matter? I just want to help. You're not really in a position to refuse are you? Or do you want to stay a slave to my family till you die?" Ron hadn't meant to shout. Malfoy's face was contorted in a strange array of expression. It was a mix of distrust, hope, anxiety, and desperation. Malfoy leaned forward, "You swear?" He said his face serious, "You swear you'll help me?" Ron nodded slowly. "I swear I'll do what ever I can." He said making sure he conveyed just how serious he was about this. Malfoy leaned back and for the first time in his life Ron saw him smile, a real genuine smile. "Okay" he said extending a hand over the table. Ron shook it. "Friends."

* * *

(AN) _Hey guys! So there it is. Chapter 2! I know my pace may be a bit slow for you guys I'm sorry about that. Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed, followed and favorited! You guys are awesome! Be sure to keep letting me know what you think or even just to point out a type-o. I'm currently writing Chapter 3 so hopefully it won't take me as long as this one. _

_ zyujin: I have no intention of abandoning this story! Don't worry :)_

_ darkmoonlady: Thank you! _

_ Lovergirl101: haha you'll have to wait and see. They may have reached a truce but Draco is still Draco and Ron is still Ron ;)_

_ Stevenrtindall: Great idea! Thank you for that. Stay tuned to see what happens! _

_ DREAMSandLOVE: Thank you! I hope you keep reading and that you liked this chapter. I understand the needing inspiration. That's always tough. I hope you find your inspiration soon 3_


	3. Chapter 3

_DPOV __**Flashback**_

Draco gasped as his back collided with the hard shelves of the broom closet. It hurt but he didn't have long to dwell on the thought before a hot mouth covered his own. Draco smirked against the lips. Potter kissed like he was hungry, starving for it. He devoured. It felt incredible.

A tongue raked across his lips, not asking, but demanding entrance. Draco responded, opening his mouth and tangling Potter's tongue with his own. The two battled for dominance. Each one pushing against the other ordering they submit.

As Potter deepened the kiss he stepped closer, pushing his body into Draco's and bucking his hips. Draco arched his back in part to be even closer but also to ease the pressure of his back on the sharp edges of the shelves. The friction of his jeans and the pressure of Potter's crotch were absolutely delicious.

Chills ran up his spine as the warm heat pooling in his lower stomach grew. He moaned as Potter's hands trailed down his body and into his robes. He wanted more. His hands came up to tangle in Potter's hair. Pulling him into the kiss with everything he had.

Potter pulled harshly at his belt and unfastened his pants. He certainly wasn't one to waste time on sweet nothings. Eager Draco helped him by unfastening his own robes and pulling them off. He smirked as Potter's hands slid down into the back of his pants cupping his arse. This was his chance to change the footing. If Potter thought that was what was going to happen he was mistaken. Draco was always up for a bit of fun. He liked having sex. It felt good. He also liked to be in control and being forcefully shoved into a broom closet when he was on his way to Charms was not what he called control.

Reaching behind him he withdrew Potter's hands and broke their kiss, "Ah ah ah Potter, that's not exactly what I had in mind. " He smirked. "Wha" was all he allowed Potter to get out before he crashed their mouths together. Sliding his hands up Potter's body to his face and into his hair he pulled away and smirked once more. He ran his thumb over Potter's swollen lips then slowly he began to push against his shoulder, pushing Potter down to his knees. A look of amused recognition spread across Potter's face as he complied reaching up to free Malfoy's aching member from its confines.

Once on his knees he wasted no time. Draco threw his head back at the sensation of Potter practically swallowing him whole. It was incredible. Tight wet heat engulfed him and he shuddered. He clutched his hands in Potter's hair for balance.

Draco panted. It felt so good. He felt so fucking good, "Fuck Potter" he hissed looking down. Potter's black hair stuck out at every angle between his fingers. _Don't stop, don't fucking stop please don't stop. _Draco thought unable to say it out loud. He would not beg, he would not beg, this time he would not beg if it killed him. He wanted to be in control this time. He would stay in charge. Potter always had a strange way of turning the tables on him. Not this time. His eyes wandered further wanting to watch Potter's mouth engulf his prick when suddenly they were met by bright green.

Potter's glasses were askew, slightly off one ear and as he looked up at Draco he smirked around his dick, his tongue darting out to lick the underside. Draco could just make out the tip of his tongue on one side then the next. He shuddered again. _Merlin he's so fucking hot_. Who knew the boy-who-lived, the bloody golden boy, was such a god in the sac. It was unfortunate though that he had that one little kink. If he didn't Draco was sure they'd be perfection in bed personified.

Then potter sat back releasing him with a pop, _Fuck no. Not now. Not this time damn-it!_ "You like that, Malfoy?" he asked from his knees smirking up at the panting teen. His hands trailing up and down Draco's exposed thigh, getting a little higher with each caress until his fingers were just grazing Draco's balls. Draco tried to keep his face blank. He leaned hard against the shelf he was propped up against desperate attempt to remain standing, his chest heaved, his cock pulsed, _why does he do this shit every time?_ He thought. He felt like he was going to explode. He'd fucking stopped again.

"y-yeah" He huffed.

"You don't want me to stop do you?" Potter asked his face a mask of innocence.

Draco clenched his jaw and looked away, "No."

"No what?" Draco glared at Potter.

"Fuck off Pot-head." Draco said trying to regain balance on his shaking legs. His dick was still rock hard but he didn't care. Making to pull himself together he was stopped by Potter's hand wrapping around him. Draco hissed in pleasure.

"Come on Malfoy." He said softly. Draco looked down. This was the part he didn't like. It had been happening more often. Harry would get this look in his eyes. This smirk on his face and he'd hold Draco hostage, waiting for pleasure till he said exactly what Potter wanted to hear. In theory it sounded wonderful, in practice Draco had found he didn't like Potter's style all that much. If only he could resist it.

"All you have to do is beg me and I'll give you what you want." Draco's mind reeled trying to fight its way through the lust filled fog to say something witty, something nasty, to save his bloody dignity. He failed.

"Please," He said through gritted teeth looking away once more. _Brilliant_. Potter's smirk grew.

"Please what?" he asked. Potter nuzzling his dick made Draco look down. Draco gulped, shaking.

"Please keep going." Potter was now grinning from ear to ear he positioned himself right at the head of Draco's practically purple member.

"Please keep going, what?" He whispered, his lips brushing the tip of Draco's cock as he spoke. His evil grin never faltering. Draco closed his eyes stealing himself. Sometimes he honestly wasn't sure why he kept doing this. "Please keep going, _Master."_

* * *

Perhaps "friends" had been a bit ambitious. It wasn't that Ron didn't want to try. In fact he desperately wanted them to be able to pull it off. The gravity of their entwined destinies still weighed on him. He didn't want to spend the rest of his days fighting the way they did in school. He felt far too old to do that now.

However, listening to Malfoy complain for the tenth time about his room in the past two days had Ron reconsidering his choice to be civil.

"There's nothing wrong with your room Malfoy." Ron sighed from his position in the armchair next to the fire. He was currently skimming the month's sales report for the shop. He handled all the paper work for George now. Eventually he'd back off but for the time being George could only handle inventing new wheezes. He wasn't ready to become the sole head of the shop. Determined to maintain a mature attitude he kept his eyes on what he was doing. Maybe if he acted disinterested Malfoy would loose interest too.

"Perhaps to someone like _you_, of such meager tastes, it appears to be perfectly suitable. I however, have a much grander sensibility. I do not see why the room can not be made to fit my tastes." He said with a huff. "You said that if there was anything I needed to simply ask. Well I'm asking."

"More like demanding."

Ron looked up at Malfoy. He was seated on Ron's decrepit couch. He sat so straight Ron couldn't even imagine how he managed it. The couch was practically falling apart but it was extremely comfortable and after Hermione had broken his heart he'd spent many a night on it. His attachment to it out weighed any sense of needing to update it.

Draco smirked and shrugged. It was amazing how he managed to make even that gesture elegant. "I admit that I am not accustom to making requests."

"Well, it can not be made to fit _your_ tastes," Ron said adopting Malfoy's aristocratic drawl. "Because this is _my_ house and every room will suit _my_ tastes. I like it. You're only a temporary figure here, remember?"

Malfoy picked absently at the fraying seams of the couch his gaze on the fire. He was silent for long enough that Ron thought, with a feeling a triumph that_ was easy._

Suddenly Malfoy made a very undignified sort of noise. With his lips pursed and teeth together he sucked in air in three short squelching sucks.

"So what happened with Granger? And Potter for that matter? I thought you'd have fire called them in a panic by now." He asked in a passive tone as if he didn't really care. Ron was sure he didn't. Malfoy seemed to have relaxed. He had taken to poking at the arm of the couch instead of picking. His legs were now pulled up to his chest and his toes peeked out from under the baggy fabric bunched at his ankles.

For the most part he looked better. Still too thin, Ron found it hard to look at him for long periods of time but he was getting used to seeing a skeleton walking around. They'd learned the hard way he couldn't stomach solid foods but his diet of porridge and soups seemed to be helping. At least his face looked less pointy.

Ron shifted in his seat biding his time. He knew that Draco would ask he just hadn't felt like preparing an answer.. Ron had learned that when it came to lying the best lies held some truth.

"Nothing happened. 'Mione and I broke up shortly after the war and I don't know we all got busy I guess. Harry's married to Ginny now so he's got his own things going on. We grew up. Not that you'd know what that means."

Ron missed the way Malfoy's shoulders tensed when he mentioned Harry and Ginny. He mentally cursed himself he hadn't meant to get testy. It was like a bad habit he just couldn't help being passive aggressive around the git. He hoped Malfoy wouldn't notice.

Malfoy didn't miss it though and sneered at him, "So the mudblood dumped you? Why's that Weaselbee? Couldn't satisfy her where it counted? Or did she finally get tired of spending all her time with an ape that couldn't keep up in even the dullest of conversations? To be honest I can't say I'm surprised I never thought you two would last. As for Potter we all saw that coming didn't we? He was just dying to become one of your flock. The Weaslette was perfect for that wasn't she? The women in your family appear to be genetically bread to turn out loads upon loads of useless unwanted vermin." He hissed. Seething where he sat.

Ron was taken aback. He clenched and unclenched his fists. It had been a long time since anyone had talked to him like that. His reaction time was slow. Perhaps that was a good thing. Back in school he'd have punch Malfoy in the jaw already. He couldn't do that now.

_Technically I can do what ever the hell I like with him. _Ron quelled the thought.

"It's none of your sodding business Malfoy." He said trying to sound calm and unaffected. "I see them when I see them but work keeps me busy and I hardly know what to tell people about you yet."

Malfoy snorted, "Try the truth. Tell them that you defied all moral misgivings and accepted a slave into your ownership and as a result have joined the small group of inhuman and disgusting wizards known as slave owners. I'm sure mummy and daddy will be very proud"

That cracked Ron's thin reserve. He was on his feet and looming over Malfoy in a few short strides,

"You think _you," _He shoved a finger into Draco's bony chest, "can school me on what's moral and what isn't? YOU? It's doubtful that anyone would be able to find anyone more immoral than you. You want to judge me? You're the one who believes muggles and muggle-borns don't belong in the wizarding world." Ron saw Malfoy flinch this time but ignored it,

"You're the one who stood behind a lunatic who wanted to annihilate or enslave half of the wizarding population not to mention the entire muggle world. A torturer, a racist, a rapist, a _murder_! I did what I had to do to save you from a worse fate. So forgive me _Malfoy_ if I don't want to here anything that you've got say ON THE SUBJECT OF MORALITY!" Ron took a deep breath having roared the end of his tirade.

Malfoy stared up at him, his eyes wide. A moment of silence passed between them as a flurry of emotions flickered across Malfoy's grey eyes. _Don't say another fucking word._ Ron thought. Finally Malfoy reached up and gently moved Ron finger away from his body and spoke,

"Be that as it may, you gave me the room did you not? You said it was mine. Not that it was some guest room I could use for now but _my _room. If it's my room I should be allowed to do with it what ever I like!" Ron frowned breathing heavily. Moving back to his seat by the fire he took up the reports again. _I did give him the room. It's not like anyone else will be using it. _

He looked at Malfoy again. He'd adjusted himself and now sat with his arms wrapped around his legs. His chin rested on his knees and his hair fell forward into his eyes. He was looking at the fireplace again. Ron sighed. He felt guilty for yelling at him. _Fuck._ "Fine Malfoy. We'll see what we can do."

* * *

Draco looked happily around his bedroom. The walls were now a nice shade of green and the new bed was covered in black linen. Not silk like he had wanted but Ron had put his foot down. Or at least done what he called "putting my foot down" and purchased regular linen. Draco had fussed and groaned but in fact he was quite pleased they were high thread count Egyptian cotton. Weasley had also purchased him more pillows and another blanket. The furnishings had remained the same but the dark wood didn't bother him. He enjoyed the way it tied into the rest of the house. It was foolish but it made him feel a bit more like this was his home.

Much to his surprise Ron had purchased him clothing of his own as well. A few large packages now lay open on the bed, one for shirts, pants, underwear, and a warm black robe for winter, a lighter one, and a muggle "pea coat". Still too large but Ron had said, "You're not going to stay that tiny. We can adjust them later."

"Oh I'm not?" Draco had asked quirking an eyebrow. Ron made a face of disgust.

"Not if I can help it. You're practically as tall as me Malfoy, it isn't right. You should be at least 7 stones heavier" He said moving to put away the clothing he had purchased.

"That's a bit much," Malfoy mumbled to himself but he felt the corners of his mouth pull up. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had cared about his weight.

"Your old shoes will have to do for now. I didn't know your size and it'd be better if you can pick them out yourself. I'm terrible at shoe adjusting charms. It's not like you're going outside right now anyway."

Draco made his mouth a thin line and looked at the ground. For the most part the last few days hadn't been so bad. They were nothing like the nightmares he'd imagined they'd be. It was strange. They still argued, Ron had a habit of blowing up at random moments but all in all they were getting along. Draco found that he was most confused at times like these. Ron would say or do something that bordered on caring. He didn't know what to do with that. It felt good and that made Draco nervous. Things never went well when he felt good.

Draco inspected the "pea coat". It was black with black buttons. It was soft and he liked the way it looked. Everything Ron had purchased was nice, they weren't as nice as something he'd have chosen but they all met his taste. That meant Ron had tried to pick out things Malfoy would like. He ignored it but the thought stirred something inside him.

"You like that?" He heard Ron ask enthusiastically.

Draco snorted glancing over at him and shrugged, "I suppose it will do."

"I think it's great," Weasley said taking it from him. He examined it; "Apparently they've been popular for a long time with muggles. The double buttons reminded me of that poncy suite you wore to the Quidditch World Cup."

He chuckled. Draco placed his hands on his hips looking affronted, "Poncy suite? That was anything but poncy. It was fashion Weasley though I do not see how I can expect better from you. Do tell me Weaselbee how is it you can afford all this new stuff? The joke shop booming is it?" He asked tossing the coat, gently, to the bed once more.

Weasley shrugged reaching for the pile of shirts, "Yeah I guess," He made his way to the wardrobe, "everyone could use a laugh now a days. We're doing well. Well enough for me to keep you here anyway."

Draco nodded absently fiddling with his bedside table. "You always liked a laugh," he murmured thinking back to their days in Hogwarts. Ron had always been laughing. He laughed the most of three. He had a good laugh.

"Yeah? I suppose I did, do for that matter, who doesn't? Can't say I remember you laughing that much. More like sniggering hunched in the shadows like he-he-he I'm a little evil git" Ron bent forward lifting his arms up in a strange bent way and rubbed his hands together as he let out a ridiculous evil laugh. He couldn't manage it for long before he melted into his own warm one. Draco felt his cheeks redden and tossed a pillow at him. Ron ducked just in time.

"I do not laugh like that."

"What ever you say Malfoy." Ron said holding up his hands.

Draco watched as he returned to putting the clothes away, "You don't have to do that. I can put them away." Ron faked shock dropping the shirt he held to the floor he stumbled backwards a hand on his heart.

"What? Did you? Did I? Did Draco Malfoy just offer to do labor of his own free will?" Draco scoffed bending to pick up the shirt.

"I've done work before. You don't know anything about me Weasel." He folded the shirt and placed it away. Ron leaned against the wardrobe watching as Draco took over his job. Crossing his arms across his chest he said,

"Listen Malfoy about the collar. There are…. More comfortable alternatives but you have to be present for the re-collaring. I can't just bring one home I guess. I don't know the spell. Do you?" Malfoy shock his head. "Right, so bear with it for now okay? Later, when we get your shoes, we'll get something that isn't so…" Ron trailed off.

"Undignified? Unsightly? Undeserving of my incredibly good looks?" Malfoy offered trying to keep the mood light even though the subject was heavy and the collar was in fact an insult to his humanity. Ron's lips twitched. "Yeah sure what you said."

Draco snorted, "Now if you'll excuse me please leave me to myself. I have a many important things to do." Ron chuckled, "What ever you say." As he passed his solid chest brushed against Draco's arm.

Suddenly the room felt much smaller and a tingling sensation shot up his arm. It was strange having any sort of physical contact with Ron that wasn't hostile. Draco tried to ignore how good Ron smelled or his desire to lean into his touch. _What the fuck?_ _And since when was he Ron? _How long had he been using his first name in his mind? Since they saw one another again? Had he always thought of him as Ron? No. That he knew was not true.

He turning quickly and said "Weasel!" Ron stopped halfway through the door and looked back, "Uh," Draco felt embarrassed as he met Ron's blue eyes. "Er, thanks. For the… you know for it all." He said motioning to the room. To his surprise Ron smiled. Not the small hesitant ones he'd been giving Draco whenever they were on decent terms but a genuinely big smile. He nodded and shut the door behind him.

Draco stood there staring at the door. What was going on? Was he attracted to Weasley after only a couple days together? No, that couldn't be it. _He's the first decent man you've been near since prison. Of course you think he's attractive, a hole in a wall is attractive at this point as long as it's kind. Not only that but you haven't had contact with another person in years, not anything nice at least. _Draco shook his head and returned to the task of putting away his things.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it! Thank you for the reviews! Let me just say this, Draco is not about to Stockholm syndrom/hero complex all over Ron. (i mean at least not in the next chapter... maybe he never will... who knows?) That's not what's happening do not fret. Sorry about the long delay hopefully I can speed it up a bit. Next chapter we shall see some more characters! Que Harry, Hermione, George and possibly Ginny! yay! As always please review! Even if it's to tell me you think it's time I packed up the keyboard and hit the road. I'd love recommendations of any kind! (Like, "stop using so many exclamation points woman!") ALSO this is one of my first real attempts at decent written slash. Thoughts on that scene? good? hot? not hot? fucking awkward? as always I'm left with a feeling like the pace is too fast. Don't know what that is. anyway on to review responses!

**DreamsandLove:** Haha i'm sure you were right about the tapestry as long as it was along the lines of the beginning of this chapter :)

**darkmoonlady:** Thank you!

**Moitruedreamwriter: **You'll have to wait and see! thanks for the review 3

**talley67: **Thanks I pulled out of their heads just a little bit for this chapter but we'll be diving right back in! Thanks for the review!

**Miyao:** Thank you very much! I will continue!

**zyujin:** I'm glad you liked the last chapter hope you enjoyed this one as well! thanks for the reviews :)

**Cara The Vivid:** Yeah I've read a few like this as well. One of my favorites is a snape/harry story by socksfordobby (I'm pretty sure that's right) have you read that one? if not check it out. It's epic! I hope i can at least twist this a little away from the typical. Thanks for the review!


	4. Chapter 4

Draco collapsed on his bed sweat soaked and exhausted. He snorted at himself. That had been a truly pathetic display. His increase in energy and new clothes, he loved clothes, had left him invigorated and feeling strong. It had been a long time since he'd had a space of his own with things he could what ever he liked with.

He'd attempted to rearrange the furniture but had only gotten as far as the bedside table and the chest of drawers. Now both pieces remained askew in the center of the room.

He was so much weaker than he imagined. Lying on his back he raised his arms to look at them. He hadn't really noticed the weight loss when it was happening. In his sixth year the stress and anxiety of having to kill Professor Dumbledore had left him with little appetite. He'd lost all of the muscle he'd gained as a seeker but his mind had been too consumed with guilt and fear to notice.

Torture doesn't inspire much of an appetite really. To eat in the Manor meant to eat with the Dark Lord himself and Draco had avoided him at all costs.

By the time he was sent to Azkaban he was what most people would consider too thin and his robes had hung from him but his mind had been on more important things and he'd thought little of it.

In prison their had been no mirrors. In fact he hadn't seen his reflection until that first bath when they'd arrived at Ron's flat. Draco hadn't recognized himself. He'd had no idea just how emaciated he'd become.

Draco turned his forearms in front of his eyes searching for a more flattering angle but he couldn't find one. He disgusted himself. At least wearing clothes too large for him helped to hide his bony frame a bit but there was nothing he could do about his face.

He'd always had an angular visage. As he'd gotten older the points on his face had become more defined in an elegant way. Now his cheekbones, brow bones, nose and chin jutted out in sharp cutting ridges. His cheeks sunk in and dark circles from years of poor sleep made his face look skeleton like. He was ugly.

This was a hard fact for Draco Malfoy to stomach. Vanity was a major character trait for him. He'd always been proud of his face, his pale alabaster skin, his grey eyes, and silky blonde hair. No matter what, his looks had always been something he could fall back on.

Even if people disliked his personality or couldn't be bought, his good looks had won them over in the end. Now he was a shadow of the gorgeous child he'd once been; a distorted adult version that no one could possibly want, let alone look at. It left him feeling vulnerable and unsure of his own skin.

Draco let his gaze fall from his arms to look down the length of his body. He felt so small. He felt tiny next to Ron but he was only a couple inches shorter than him. Draco was tall and perhaps that was what made this worse. He had long limbs but despite his height he felt like a little kid. It was as if the bed didn't even give to his weight. He ran his tongue over his teeth in frustration.

Only a little bit ago he'd felt some sort of attraction to Ron now he felt foolish for even entertaining the notion. Even if he found Ron attractive there was no way in hell that Ron, even if he were gay, would find this bag of bones appealing. Hell no one would.

Not that it mattered now. _For now_, he told himself. As long as he was Ron's slave he wasn't free to pursue love or sex in any fashion. He would need Ron's permission to be with someone and for that matter he'd be unable to refuse a partner of Ron's choosing_._ Draco cringed at the memory of pictures of slaves forced to perform sexual acts for partygoers or gatherings in his father's books.

Shaking his head he steered his thoughts in another direction. He was eating proper food. The weight would come back, if Weasley continued to feed him, and there had been no signs that he would stop. He had more important things to think about.

It was clear to him that Ron knew very little about the slave bond, if anything at all. It seemed pure luck that the Weasel had yet to invoke it in another way than the first day. Trust the git to manage something without even realizing. Weasley had not known that he needed to provide him with permission to use his things so it was fair to assume he did not know anything else that came with his new title of master.

Draco snorted. _He must have panicked when they told him what he was at the Ministry for._

It was somewhat ironic that he would end up a slave; he'd had a perverse passion for wizard slavery. It had fascinated him. The binding magic, the link between owner and slave, all of it had left him wondering just how it worked and now here he was, in it.

For years he'd scoured his father's collection looking for masters who had treated their slaves kindly, used the bond to strengthen each other and not for abuse. Or for a slave who was able to break the bond and find freedom. He was sure there had to be someone but he'd never found the proof.

The question was if he should simply tell Ron about the binding and the contract. Draco could let him know exactly what he had control over so that Ron could avoid abusing his power accidentally. Perhaps his ignorance was the only thing keeping Draco safe. Draco wasn't sure he could trust Ron yet. He would tell him eventually.

Rolling back and forth Draco took in the wonderful feeling of _his _bed. The last couple nights had been bliss yet uncomfortable. He'd slept on the floor for so long that he struggled to feel tired in a bed. He'd lie on the floor of his room until he was struggling to keep his eyes open then he'd force himself to move to the bed.

Waking up was luxury. It was all a luxury. Draco chuckled. Weasley's bed wasn't even that nice. The mattress was harder than the one he'd had at the manor, the bed frame was cheap and the blankets until now had been second rate at best. He couldn't believe this was "luxury" for him now. _Oh how the mighty have fallen_.

_(RPOV)_

Malfoy emerged some time later soaked in sweat and looking exhausted. Ron had assumed from the shuffling and bustling going on behind the door that he'd been moving the furniture. Raising his eyebrows he said,

"I don't think someone as tiny as you should be moving furniture." Draco huffed and collapsed on the couch.

"And what would you know about my body Weasel?" He asked tilting his head so he could look at Ron.

Ron grunted and sipped his beer. He was watching a program on the television, a "funny videos" program that showed clips of muggles doing stupid things like falling over. It was in fact quite funny or at least he thought so.

"That it's shite." Ron replied. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Malfoy roll his eyes. They sat in silence, Ron chuckling from time to time Draco fighting to keep a smile from his face. After some time Malfoy said,

"Weasley?" Ron glanced at him. Malfoy hadn't adjusted his position; he still lay across the couch his head tilted up and back to see the T.V.

"Yeah?" He prompted.

"You have a job do you not?" That surprised Ron. He hadn't expected that Draco would ask him about his work. He watched as Draco ran his tongue over his top teeth, "A profession? Or you did? At that Wheeze Place I believe. Do you ever intend to return too it or will you be spending all your time in this flat from now on?"

Honestly Ron hadn't really thought about it. They had a shop girl, Tiffany, who took care of the actual selling and George designed everything they sold. He was hardly needed at all, an unnecessary middleman. He'd just forced his way in. Took over in order to comfort his parents. It was common for him to take weeks off at a time. He'd wander back in eventually and it was always the same…

"_You weren't downstairs yesterday then?" George would ask distractedly bent over a potion. _

"_No George I haven't been here for the past five days mate." Ron would say something like this. _

"_You sure?" George would ask looking up and running his hands through his long hair. His brow crinkled with uncertainty. "But we're sure we saw you." _

_Ron would then ignore the "we". He was used to George talking to Fred in front of him. Since Fred had died George always used, we or us when referring to himself. As if Fred had simply moved in when his body was no longer any good. He was one of the only members of their family, besides his father, who could stomach it. "Look it doesn't matter. I'm back now, if you need me, alright?" He'd say. _

"_We didn't need you those three; or was it five days? You "weren't here" so why would we need you now? Unless you want to try out our new wheeze?" George would get a mischievous look on his face.  
_

"_You wish," Ron would say grinning, "I'll be down stairs." _

Every time it was like that. At times he felt as though he was getting through to him, that they were making progress but then he'd hit a wall. He needed help with him. George wasn't really improving at all. In fact he seemed to be just as stuck as Ron, unable to move forward. There had been many times Ron had gone to the Burrow or Grimmauld Place with the intention of asking for help only to change his mind when he was told what a great thing he was doing with George and how there was "no one but him" who could do what he was doing. It left Ron feeling trapped. No one even offered to help him.

Ron sipped his beer again; "It's not really a big deal if I'm in the store or at home. I do mostly paper work and that can be done anywhere really." He said taping the top of his beer against his chin.

"Huh." Malfoy said, " I would have expected someone like you to feel cooped up being inside all the time. You used to go flying quite often in school." That was true but how did Malfoy know that?

"You trying to get rid of me?" Ron asked amusement in his voice. "You've been inside just as long as me. Don't _you_ want to go outside?" Malfoy's eyes pulled away from the screen to focus on Ron's face and he sneered.

"Perhaps you've forgotten Weaselbee but I spent the last four years in one room. This flat is significantly larger than any room I've been in since the war. It's practically enormous by my standards of late." Ron looked sheepish.

"Well even if that's true I would have thought someone who just got out of prison would want to spend all their time outside…..I would"

"You're not an ex-death eater. No one was at your trial crying for the kiss. People want me dead Weasel. And have you considered that people know what this _thing_ is." He flicked at his collar, "Do you feel like explaining what I'm doing with you with this around my neck?"

Ron made a face, "Yeah in that case lets stay in."

"Lets"

"But just for now. It's going to get out eventually Malfoy. You can't just stay in this flat until we figure this out. I know we're going to try but we don't know how long it could take to unbind us. It could be years." Ron said rubbing at his eyes.

"I have absolutely no intention of walking around in public with a collar on. I'm not a dog." Malfoy replied

"We could find one that looks more like a necklace or something," Ron said looking at the tv again and draining the rest of his beer. "You like accessories and sparkly things. We could get you a nice sparkly necklace."

"Ha a _sparkly _necklace?" Draco said shifting. "I shudder at what your taste would probably drum up."

As Ron pursed his lips at the insult as Draco adjusted his head on the couch cushions. "You liked the clothes didn't you? I have pretty good taste Malfoy."

"Since when?"

"Since I had the money. I wasn't dressed like that by choice. We don't all have wealthy families with a disposable income. Everything was second hand I rarely wore anything I chose in a shop." Ron worked hard to keep his emotions in check. He always got rattled up when he talking about his families poverty especially with Malfoy. However, they weren't poor anymore and he wasn't a child.

Draco was watching him. He looked as though he was thinking. Ron waited for the venomous condescension that was sure to come. Instead he said,

"That's right. I forgot how poor your family was before the war. It's strange I've never had much of a concept of money. I always had so much of it. It looses its value the more you have. I couldn't comprehend poverty. Not being able to buy nice new things. Now I suppose I will have some idea." He trailed off and Ron wanted to ask him what he meant but Malfoy opened his mouth to speak once more, "But those dress robes you wore in fourth year. I refuse to believe that those were the best you could afford. You must be your parents least favorite, those were hideous!" He sniggered. Ron couldn't help but laugh.

"They were even worse than that. They had ruffles on the sleeves and collar but I magiced them off that's why they were so frayed at the ends." He laughed. "those were the worst."

Malfoy snorted, amused and tilted his head further back. His neck was so exposed. It looked bent out of place as if it could be broken. Ron felt his mind warp the image and a wave of nausea hit him. The way Draco was angled, the light glow of old sweat on his skin, his emaciated frame, his slow shallow breaths and the way he only blinked every now and again made him look like a corpse. Ron didn't like it. He didn't like it at all.

"Man stop sitting like that. You look messed up. Sit up straight." He said adjusting in his own chair.

What happened next startled him. Malfoy rose like he'd been shocked. Ron jumped as the boy swung himself up and dramatically righted himself on the couch. Even Malfoy looked startled for a moment before a look of furry contorted his features. He jumped to his feet grey eyes livid,

"You!" Words failed him. His mouth flapped wordlessly then he erupted, "You stupid bastard!" he yelled and stormed off into his room slamming the door behind him. Ron stared after him. _What did I do?_

* * *

If Ron had expected that things would go back to their hesitant civility the next morning he was sorely mistaken. Whatever had ruffled Malfoy's feathers the night before continued to boil his blood for the next four days. Draco had become utterly insufferable.

He refused to speak to Ron and when he did it was only to let a snide comment slip between them. More frustrating still was that he refused to do anything as well. He'd ignore Ron until Ron was forced to yell at him to do something as simple as eat. Then, puppet like, Malfoy's body would lurch into action and in its wake would stand a heaving infuriated blonde.

He didn't want to order him around. By the second morning he'd figured out what was going on. Truthfully he'd tested it out that morning a few times just to see if he was right. It creeped him out that all he had to say was do this or do that and Malfoy would hop right too it. Malfoy seemed unable to resist in any fashion, if he was trying to resist at all. Ron needed to talk to Draco about this development with the bond.

On the third night he'd attempted to rectify the situation.

Malfoy had been hiding in his room. Ron knocked and entered not waiting for the "no" he knew he'd get if he asked to come in. Draco lay on his bed reading and glared at Ron from over the edge of the book.

"Look Malfoy I get it now and I'm sorry. I didn't know that giving you an order meant you were magically forced to comply. I've never had to think about giving commands before." He ran a hand through his hair. "You know people don't have to do what I tell them so it doesn't matter if I tell them to sit up. Honestly I thought you'd just tell me to fuck off." Draco was watching him. Grey eye's unblinking.

"Go on," he drawled.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Right, so from here on I, your master, break the magic bond that requires you bend to my will against your own." He waited, "There that should do it right?"

To his surprise the look of relief on Draco's face had come with a small smile.

"Thank you." Draco had said with a nod before returning to his book. Ron had left with a smile of his own.

* * *

The good feelings didn't last long. On the fourth night Ron told Draco to go to bed not intending it to be an order.

He'd roused the boy from sleep on the couch and said softly, "Don't' sleep out here. Go to bed Malfoy."

Draco's eyes had snapped open and a look of horror crossed his face. As fast as he could he latched his hands into the couch cushions only to end up carrying them around the couch as his legs stood and began walking of their own accord. So viciously did Draco fight the slave bond that he ended up on his stomach fingernails digging into the hard wood while his legs continued to drag his body as if an invisible force was tugging him down the hall.

It had taken Ron far to long to correct the situation. He had been so horrified and entranced by the scene that it wasn't until Malfoy was upright in his doorway clutching on to his doorframe with all his might that Ron broke through his trance.

"Stop!" He'd shouted. With that the force disappeared and Draco tumbled to the floor. He'd looked up at Ron his eyes wide. In his face Ron saw confusion, frustration, rage, and something else that looked a lot like fear.

Stepping forward Ron had tried to reach out to him.

"Draco," He said but he stopped short as Malfoy rose and hissed,

"Get away from me." Then turned and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

Now looking down at the claw marks in his hard wood floors Ron decided it was time. He couldn't put it off any longer. He needed Harry and Hermione. If this was what the bond looked like and he couldn't call it off like he'd thought he need to find a way around it or spend the rest of their days speaking as carefully as possible. Moving across the room to his fireplace and fire-called Harry Potter at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

The Golden Trio sat in silence for a while after Ron finished explaining just why he desperately need their help. It was nerve-wracking watching his best friends process what was going on. Hermione had reacted very much the way he had expected she would. She'd arrived frazzled and annoyed by Ron's impatience and utter lack of manners but prepared to help him manage whatever situation he'd gotten himself into. Harry, like always, had been concerned and eager to help. Now he sat with a frown on his face. He was staring off into space silent and lost in thought.

"Why didn't you contact us Ronald?" Hermione sighed as she went to stand. She walked over to the window, one arm folded under the other and a hand pressed against her lips. She frowned out at the view. Ron watched her as she went. He could feel a growing tension between his shoulder blades. Harry had yet to say anything at all. He was now looking at Ron but clearly his mind was still elsewhere.

"Honestly Ron," Hermione said throwing out her arms and turning to face them again, new vigor in her movements and voice. "How can you be so foolish all the time? I do not understand how you rationalize your decisions. Do you know what you have done? Do you _know. What. You've. Done_? Malfoy is your property now, **forever**!" She emphasized her point with wild gestures accompanying every word.

Being near Hermione was still difficult. Since their breakup they had been carefully rebuilding their friendship. Hermione had suggested they take it slow and steady for Ron's sake but she had a tendency (when she was scolding him) to forget that they were not on normal terms.

For Ron their relationship had been everything, his last remaining comfort from life before the war. He'd intended to make her his world and she'd been able to drop him like he'd never meant a thing to her. When they were on good terms, out to dinner the three of them or at the Burrow Ron could almost forget that she'd ever made him promises and then refused to keep them.

However, at these moments it was as if their break up had happened yesterday. He didn't need to be scolded like a little boy. He wasn't an idiot, even if everyone else thought so. Of course he knew what this meant but what choice had he had? He had thought that the two of them would understand. He was bloody well sure they'd have done the same thing.

"Yeah Mione I know, but what was I supposed to do? They didn't tell me why I was there until I got to the Ministry, by the time I thought to contact you guys it was too late. Bloody hell he was right in the other room. It took no time at all and they were so prepared. And even if I had thought of it sooner how was I supposed to get a hold of you? How? Should I have stopped him mid sentence and been like, 'Excuse me can I fire call someone real quick? Just you know pause this whole slave bonding ceremony and let me go ask my friends what they think?' Is that what you would have done?"

Hermione made of face of indignation, "Yes!" she cried punctuating every word with a wave of her arms, "That's exactly what you should have done Ronald! Ugh" She huffed rubbing her face in her hands and collapsing back in her seat, "how can you be so thick all the time?"

Ron slumped "Well I didn't think of it then. They told me he'd go to someone else if I didn't take him but they wouldn't tell me who. It could have been anyone. I couldn't have that on my shoulders. If he'd gone to someone who really hated him, you know genuinely hated him, who knows what he or she would have done to him. I couldn't have that on my conscience."

"Don't you genuinely hate him?" Harry asked rising from his stupor to raise his eyebrows at Ron, "I mean didn't we all hate him at Hogwarts?"

Ron was taken aback, "Well I suppose we did. I don't know mate. Sure I hated him. He was a stupid git, a complete arse, and he made our lives hell but he's still Malfoy, yeah? He's one of us. We went to school together, had classes together, we fucking grew up together. I don't know in that moment I just thought, I don't actually hate him." Harry nodded slowly.

"Yeah childhood rivalry seems rather pathetic now after everything."

"Exactly! And I thought if Harry could testify for him, forgive him and everything, I might as well too." Ron said though he wasn't really sure he meant it. He'd really not thought about it much until this moment. He'd been moving on mostly impulse and had forgotten that he at one point really had hated Malfoy.

It was strange now to think that there had been a time when he'd been happy to hear of truly horrible things happening to the man who now wore a pair of Ron's pajamas to bed. The war had changed a lot of things for the three of them but for Ron the war and especially the loss of his brother had tilted things into a different perspective. Hating Malfoy seemed such a waste of energy now.

Harry stirred and shifted more up right in his seat, "This is very serious though Ron. I don't know much about it but from what I do know it's a nasty business, slave magic. I knew the Ministry was considering it for retributions but I never thought it would be approved. I told Kingsley it was unethical, I thought he'd listened and we were on the same page… " Harry trailed off his eyes glazing over once more.

"This is absolutely repulsive. Slavery is wrong no matter who the slave is or what they've done. I cannot believe that the Minister would agree to this. We have to put a stop to this Harry." Hermione said that same look of injustice she used to get whenever she talked about S.P.E.W. on her face. Harry looked at Hermione and nodded.

"I'll talk to the Minister, see if I can't figure out what he was thinking when he agreed to this, in the mean time perhaps it would be best if Malfoy…"

"What we need to do now is try to find a way to break the contract!" Hermione interjected leaning forward and shaking her head. "Malfoy only had a couple months left on his sentence to enslave him at this point is just cruel. We need to find a way to set him free!"

"Well I'm not sure.." Harry started to say.

"What's he like Ron? His condition must be terrible. " Hermione said not hearing Harry at all.

Ron pursed his lips, "When they brought him out it was like I didn't even recognize him. He barely even looks like Malfoy."

"What do you mean? He's changed that much?" Harry asked.

There was something strange about the way he asked as if his concern was motivated by something Ron could place. Ron thought it was strange but put it aside. Harry had always been a caring person and hero type. He probably was just worried about Malfoy's health like Hermione.

"He's so thin it's disgusting. It's hard to look at him sometimes. Just watching him walk up in those giant chains, all quite and obedient, I thought for sure he wasn't even in there but he's still as insufferable as he was four years ago. Don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing." He felt a smile reach his face at the thought of the snarky blonde back at his flat.

"Well at least Azkaban didn't break him. I'll do some research after work tomorrow. You can't be the only person in history who wanted to break the slave bond. Has he seen a healer?" Ron nodded his head.

His eyes drifted back to Harry. His silence was making him uncomfortable. He'd barely said anything at all about Malfoy. Ron opened his mouth to ask Harry what was wrong when Hermione asked,

"He has? He's been seen by a medi-wizard?" Ron huffed exasperated, "They had some Ministry healer look him over before we left. He seems fine, just malnourished."

"A Ministry healer? That's just for superficial injuries so that the merchandise looks good Ron! For all anyone knows he could have internal bleeding, he could be incredibly sick! He needs a check up. He needs to go to St. Mungo's." Ron's temper snapped,

"Merlin's balls! He doesn't want to go in public 'Mione!" Harry reacted to this,

"Why not?" Ron turned to look at him and took a deep breath. "The collar," He said motioning to his neck, "He's still got the bloody black metal collar on. They said I could change it to anything I want but I don't know the spell." Ron saw a strange emotion flicker across Harry's face at this but he couldn't discern it.

"Come on I'll do it. " Hermione said. She started to stand and grabbed her bag.

"Wait, I didn't, he doesn't know I've told you. I should give him a heads up before you come crashing in." Ron protested. Hermione rolled her eyes,

"Fine then you go ahead first and we'll follow."

Ron looked at Harry once more, "You'll come too mate?" He asked fighting to keep his anxiety out of his face and voice. He wanted Harry to come. Harry nodded his brow furrowed,

"Why though?" Harry asked.

Ron frowned, "Why what?"

"Why'd they give him to you?" Once again Ron registered something strangely off about Harry and once again he ignored it,

"Well they didn't at first, he was supposed to go to George." He told them as Hermione pulled on his arm.

"Okay, go ahead Ron, we're right behind you." Hermione said. As Ron was about to step into the fire Harry stopped him again,

"He doesn't call you 'Master' does he?" He asked a joking sort of grin on his face. Ron let out a breath of relief. There was the Harry he knew and loved. He smiled,

"Nah mate, could you imagine that? I mean can you picture Malfoy calling anyone Master? That would be way too strange." Ron laughed and Harry's grin grew pulling wide towards his ears,

"yeah that would be strange." Ron chuckled again and stepped into the hearth. He was about to call out the name of his flat when he remembered,

"Oh yeah he did call me it once, cheeky bugger. Right after the binding ceremony, he was on his knees. Looked up at me yeah? And goes, "What now, _Master._" Ron smiled thinking of the challenging look Malfoy had given him when he'd said those words and the relief he'd felt to see that nasty sneer on Draco's face. When he looked round however he saw Harry's smile falter,

"Ha," Harry said, "See you back at yours yeah?" Ron nodded and called the name of his flat "The Cavern".

* * *

**AN: **SORRY! Sorry! I know it's been forever and you probably believed this was abandoned. It's not at all. I've been traveling and away from a laptop and internet. It was amazing but now I'm back and will do my best to keep up with this story. I'm also working on a next generation story! Like always i love reviews and constructive criticism! What's happening with Harry eh? We shall see... (If you spot any major typos let me know. I've reread this so many times I'm sure i've missed some)


End file.
